A Penny For Your Thoughts?
by Breathingintoxic
Summary: How did a three year old gave Blaine Anderson another chance at life? Well if that three year old is someone like Rachel Berry and has a father like Kurt, miracles are bound to happen. But how can Blaine cope with a new found attraction to Kurt when Kurt is married and has two children? It seems impossible!
1. Intro

**A/N: Here's the preview of the story "A Penny For You Thoughts?" that I'll start posting on Thursday. If you like it, stay tuned for the first chapter!**

** ~Toxic**

* * *

**A penny for your thoughts?**

**For years now, Blaine has lived on the streets of New York, barely making enough money to own a hotel room and a few articles of clothing. All his dreams seemed bogus now. That was until a lost little three year old lead Blaine to meeting the man who would change his life, Kurt Hummel. And what starts out being Kurt and his husband Ryan taking in a guy from the streets, turns out being so much more. But who is Blaine to get between a married couple and their two children? And at the same time, how can Blaine cope with his attraction to Kurt?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"_I'm pretty, but I'm not beautiful. I sin, but I'm not the devil. I'm good, but I'm not an angel" –Marilyn Monroe. _

* * *

"You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs. I look around me and I see-"

"Shut up!"

Blaine Anderson closed his mouth and glared at the man who yelled at him, throwing his guitar over his shoulder. As he wandered around Central Park, he began to wonder how he even made it this far. He'd gotten out of Westville, Ohio and came to New York for a fresh start. Sadly, he couldn't get an easy job and starting singing on the streets to earn enough money to get a sucky motel room each night.

As Blaine sat down on a bench and took out his guitar, he wondered how his old friends were. Nick and Jeff recently moved in together, sending Blaine an excited text a few weeks before he had to sell his phone. Last time he heard, Wes went to Europe and David moved to Chicago. Trent went to L. A and Thad decided to take up teaching in Ohio. All of them were successful. Except for Blaine. He sighed and strummed his guitar.

"Now I can't go on. I can't even start. I've got nothing left, just an empty heart. I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me. Lead me away, or leave me lying' here."

A sudden clap made Blaine look up. A young girl was grinning. She wore a red and white polka dot dress with a red beret and white flats. She stuck her thumb in her mouth. "You were really good!"

Blaine smiled, "Thanks kid."

The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry. I'm gonna be a star one day!"

Blaine eyed the girl. She seemed only three, yet fully determined. He shook Rachel's hand and she giggled. Blaine smiled, "You know Rachel, you can do anything you want to. You just have to believe."

She nodded. "That's what my daddy tell me all of the time."

That's when Blaine realized Rachel was completely alone. He panicked. "Where's your dad, Rachel?"

The little girl glanced around and shrugged. Blaine pulled his guitar behind him and took Rachel's hand. "Let's go find him."

She nodded and Blaine led her around, trying to get some details on what her father looked like. She started crying and was unable to say. Blaine's mind was racing. _What should I do?!_

"Rachel?"

The soft voice made both Rachel and Blaine freeze. Rachel dried her tears and turned, Blaine turning as well. His heart stopped. The man in front of him was beautiful. Honey brown colored hair and blue eyes that shifted in color. Tight black jeans and a gray button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

"Daddy!" Rachel cried and flung herself at the mad. He picked her up and cooed, whispering in her ear. Then she turned his gaze to Blaine. It was between a glare and confusion. Blaine raised his hands in surrender.

"I was only trying to help."

The man nodded and shifted the small girl in his arms. "Thanks." His voice was high and sweet.

"No problem." Blaine shoved his hands in his jeans. The other guy's gaze swept over Blaine, taking in his ratty appearance. Blaine's cheeks heated.

"Who are you?"

Blaine looked into the guy's eyes. "Blaine."

The man smiled. "I'm Kurt. Are you… are you okay?"

Rachel shifted in Kurt's arms to look at Blaine. "He was singing, daddy!"

"Was he?"

"Yeah! He was almost as good as you and papa."

Blaine's heart stopped again. _Two dads? So Kurt was gay then?_

_And taken._

Kurt laughed at his daughter then turned his gaze back to Blaine. His smile left his face and he sat the girl down, whispering in her ear and pointing into the distance. Rachel giggled and ran off.

"You probably shouldn't let her do that."

"Go off by herself? Nonsense. She always finds her way. Anyways Blaine, are you okay? Like really?"

Blaine shifted and shook his head. Kurt took a step forward. "Look, I'm a very helpful person."

Blaine sighed. "I just met you and you're nicer and understanding than friends I've known for years. But if you must know, I'm practically poor and homeless."

Kurt smiled sadly, "I can help, you know. I hate seeing people like you, talented but so poor you can't start."

"How do you know I'm talented?"

"When Rachel says someone's good, she means it. She's very critical for a three-year-old."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Why would you help me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked down. Suddenly sand hand hooked in his. He looked up to find Kurt's smiling eyes. "C'mon. Let me at least be a helpful new friend."

Blaine smiled and nodded. Kurt giggled and led Blaine into the direction Rachel ran off in.

So much happened it seemed way too "movie"-like, but Blaine accepted it. This new friend of his wanted to give Blaine a chance, and that was all he ever asked for.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said I was gonna post the first chapter of this tomorrow, but I changed my mind and decided to post it now! But I should be updating this story on Thursdays, unless I get the chance to post on Wednesdays. Anyways, hope you enjoy it! (Is it just me or does the first chapter here too seem to go a bit too fast?)**

** Love you guys!**

** ~Toxic**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. **

* * *

**Chapter two**

"_I don't care what anybody says; some things are worth fighting for." –Emma Pillsbury_

Kurt lived in a beautiful house. The décor was one that Blaine thought could only be seen in magazines. Kurt kicked off his shoes by the door and sighed as Rachel ran into the house.

"Buddy, Buddy! Daddy picked up a new brother!"

Kurt laughed and Blaine glanced at him, "Buddy?"

"Our fifteen year old."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, well, pardon me, but how old are you?"

Kurt grinned. "Twenty four."

"And you have a fifteen year old?"

A door slammed upstairs and Kurt winced. "Ryan and I took him in. He was on the streets?"

"Like me?"

"Well, Buddy can't sing. But he did play guitar."

"Did?"

Kurt shook his head and sighed, "He just gave up one day."

Blaine nodded and watched as a boy came downstairs. His hands were in his jean pockets and a hoodie covered his torso. His blonde hair was spiked and his head was down so Blaine couldn't see his face. Kurt frowned as the boy walked into the kitchen beside the hallways.

"Excuse him. He's not very social."

Blaine nodded and Kurt face palmed. "Shit. I forgot one important detail. Me and Ryan, we're, well I'm….gay. Gosh, I wasn't thinking! I understand if you feel the need to leave or-"

"Kurt," Blaine thought Kurt's name felt nice in his mouth, "it's fine. I'm gay too."

Kurt tilted his head. He looked like an adorable puppy. A grin spread on his pink lips, causing Blaine to smile as well. "Oh. Well then, I'm sorry for my ranting."

Blaine laughed, the noise sounding foreign to him, "its fine."

Kurt nodded. An awkward silence filled the hall until a drawer slammed in the kitchen. Kurt huffed and nodded towards the kitchen. "Let me show you around."

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt to the kitchen. As he entered, Buddy was standing by the fridge, pouring milk into a bowl of dry cereal.

"Buddy!" Kurt hissed as the teen started gulping the milk out of the carton. Buddy glared at Kurt and Blaine noticed that his eyes were a deep blue.

"Buddy, this is Blaine. He's going to be staying with us for a while, hopefully."

The blonde boy acknowledged Blaine with a nod of his head before he took his cereal and left the kitchen. Kurt smiled sadly. "He'll get used to you."

Blaine chuckled dryly, rubbing his hand over the stubble on his chin. "I hope so."

Kurt showed him the family room and the basement which was built like a studio. "Ryan writes songs."

Blaine nodded. _This Ryan seems perfect, the way Kurt talks about him._

Kurt showed Blaine upstairs, pointing out Buddy's room, Ryan and Kurt's, a few of the guest rooms, and stopping in front of Rachel's. Kurt lightly knocked and opened the door. Blaine suppressed the urge to laugh as the three year old danced around her room. "I'm the greatest star. I am by far! But no one knows."

Kurt giggled and picked up Rachel. She squealed and laughed as Kurt tossed her on her bed. Blaine smiled at the two and looked around. The room was pink and clearly princess themed. Her bed had drapes that we a light opaque pink. A small desk sat in the corner. Blaine noticed a few pictures and walked over.

As he walked over, he noticed the pictures. One was of a small Rachel on top of a man's shoulders. The man had brown eyes and dark black hair. He has a goofy grin on his face while Kurt kissed his cheek. Blaine frowned and looked at the other picture. It was taken in front of the Eiffel tower. Rachel was standing in front of Kurt, his hands on her small shoulders as he smiled. The other man, Blaine realized must've been Ryan, was next to Kurt, and glancing at Buddy who was sticking his tongue out at the camera.

Blaine picked up the picture and a smaller photo fell out. He blinked and picked it up. It was a lady in a hospital gown. She had wavy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Ryan was standing next to her and holding a little baby.

_This must be Rachel's mother._

A gasp made Blaine come back to reality. Rachel ran over next to him and glared, "put that back!"

Blaine nodded and placed it behind the other. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Rachel put her hands on her hips. You should as before touching someone else's stuff."

Blaine glanced behind Rachel to look at Kurt for help. Kurt smiled, "She has a point."

Blaine sighed and looked back down at the still glaring Rachel. He kneeled down, getting to Rachel's height.

"I'm very sorry Rachel. That wasn't right for me to do and I should've asked. Am I forgiven?"

Rachel seemed to think before smiling and nodding. Blaine grinned and tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

Rachel giggled and nodded. Blaine started tickling Rachel's ribs. She burst out laughing and they both fell to the floor, Blaine laughing along with her. "Are you sure I'm forgiven?"

"Ye-yes!" Rachel continued to laugh as Blaine pulled his hands away, grinning. As he looked up, Kurt was smiling gently down at him. Blaine stood and helped Rachel up as Kurt cleared his throat.

"So, will you be staying?"

Blaine nodded, "If you'll let me."

Kurt grinned widely. "Good. Now let's go bring your guitar in and go get your other stuff. Ryan should be home soon."

As Kurt took Blaine hands, Blaine knew positively one thing. He was in love with Kurt. Kurt, who he didn't even know the last name to. Kurt, who was married with two children. It was like the whole world was trying to torture him with giving him good things he could never permanently have.

* * *

**A/N: Awesome right?! Maybe? Possibly? At least it's laid back and I'm not rushing too much. I could always use advice though!**

** Love you guys**

** ~Toxic**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I ownz nothing**

* * *

**Chapter three**

"_I know you're lonely, but you're not alone." –Rachel Berry_

"Turn here."

Kurt turned the wheel on his Navigator as they headed to the motel Blaine had called home for the past year. Kurt used one hand to turn on the radio, humming along to "Domino" by Jesse J. Blaine smiled, stealing a glance at Kurt. He quickly turned his attention to the sight in front of him when Kurt gasped. The old motel was in plain view. Kurt pulled in and parked, looking around with wide eyes.

"This is horrendous! No offense…."

"None taken." Blaine sighed, "Let's just go grab my stuff. I really want to leave."

Kurt nodded and they both got out of Kurt's black car. Blaine pulled a room key from his pocket and went to the door of his ratty room. He quickly put the key in the locked and turned it once he heard a drunken laugh. Kurt was practically on Blaine's heels. Blaine closed the door behind them and looked at the mess he called home. As he scurried to pick up clothes on the floor, Kurt looked out of the peep hole and locked the door. Blaine looked up to find Kurt cautiously walking around. _Why was he so scared now?_ The sound of a bottle braking brought Blaine to reality. He winced.

"So to you have a suitcase?"

"I have a bag."

Kurt nodded and looked around, his gaze stopping on a picture Blaine had sitting on his bedside table. He looked at him and Blaine nodded, going back to packing. As Kurt grabbed the picture, he gasped.

"Blaine…. When was this taken?"

Blaine didn't even look up as he replied. "A few years ago. It's from my highschool, Dalton."

"The all-boys school in Ohio?"

This time Blaine looked up. "You've heard of it?"

Kurt nodded and sat the photo down, sitting on Blaine's bed. "I lived in Lima, Ohio. I was going to spy on the Warblers one day, but I chickened out."

Blaine laughed. "I would've been flattered if you came and heard me sing."

Kurt's eyes widened, "you were a Warbler?"

"The lead soloist, to be exact."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

Blaine shrugged and went back to packing.

"How did you end up like this?"

Kurt's whisper made Blaine freeze for a moment. "My parents weren't very supportive and definatly didn't like what I wanted to do with my life."

"That's sad."

Blaine nodded and shoved his notebook full of songs in his bag before walking over and grabbing his Dalton photo. He smiled at it before putting it in the bag as well. He tied the bag closed and looked up at Kurt, setting his room key and twenty bucks on the bed. "Okay, let's get out of here."

Kurt nodded and rushed out. Blaine drifted behind, smiling at his old home before shutting off the lights and following Kurt to his car.

* * *

They pulled up next to Kurt's house, Blaine not noticing the silver Mercedes that now sat in Kurt's old spot. Kurt laughed as Blaine told him of a performance at Dalton that ended with Wesley tripping and them all falling.

"It was so embarrassing!"

Kurt grinned as they walked up to his door. "At least there weren't any judges."

"True, but the entire student body and even some of the teachers at Dalton were there."

Kurt giggled and turned the knob to the door.

"Honey, is that you?"

Blaine's ears perked as he looked at Kurt. Kurt blushed and yelled back, "Yes Ryan. Come up, there's someone I want you to meet." He then turned to Blaine, "ready to meet Ryan?"

Blaine nodded, even though he was dreading facing the man that had the one thing he wanted more than anything: Kurt.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here's the problem. I kind of left the notebooks that hold the chapters to most of my stories that I haven't typed up yet somewhere else, which is why I didn't post another chapter to "Twice Loved Once Broken" Monday. And I might not be posting any stories next week too, because of the same problem. Anyways, thanks if you're reading this. I love you guys!**

** ~Toxic**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"_Say you want me with you here, beside you. Free me, save me from my solitude…" –Phantom Of the Opera_

Ryan walked up from his basement hide out. Blaine immediately felt intimidated. He was tall, had stunning brown eyes, and dark black hair. His head tilted slightly as he walked up to Kurt and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Blaine felt his blood boil as Ryan turned to face him.

He grinned, "So, Blaine, right?"

Kurt nodded, "He's going to be staying her for a while. Until he gets on his feet, of course."

Ryan flipped a piece of hair out of his eyes. "Awesome. I guess Kurt can show you to your room. I have work to do."

Kurt crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "By work he means he needs to think of ideas and lyrics to play around with."

Ryan pouted. "C'mon! I'm great at what I do."

Kurt smirked at his husband. "Of course, dear. Anyways, we should get to your room, Blaine. We have tons of stuff to unpack."

Ryan held out his hand and Blaine shook it. "Nice meeting you. Hope you'll feel free to stay with us." And off he went, back down the stairs. Kurt shook his head admiringly and picked up one of Blaine's bags. "Follow me. I shall show you the way."

Blaine grinned, "Shall?" He picked up the second of his bags and guitar and walked up the stairs with Kurt.

Kurt giggled, "Sounded appropriate to me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. They walked down the hall a ways before stopping at a room that was a room away from Buddy's. Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Isn't the other one empty?"

Kurt smiled sadly, "Buddy blasts his music. I didn't want to torture you too much."

Blaine nodded and opened the door. The room he met was well kept, a twin sized bed sat in one corner of the room. It was complete with a walk-in closet, a television (_Old_, Blaine noted, _but I'm not complaining_), a dresser, and a bedside table with a lamp. There was also a ceiling fan and light. It almost looked like someone had been living here, but the dust that gently graced the wooden dresser and bedside table told a different story. Blaine sat his stuff on the bed, Kurt following suit. He turned to Kurt and grinned, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Want me to help you get settled in?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'll take it from here."

Kurt smiled, "Alright. If you need me, I'll probably be in the kitchen. Dinner's in an hour or so."

Blaine nodded and Kurt left, closing the door behind him. Blaine started unpacking, then looked at the closed door. He walked over and opened it, glad to hear Rachel's singing from down the hall and Buddy's rock music playing with a loud bass. Blaine wasn't so lonely anymore.

* * *

"Dinner!" Blaine heard Kurt's voice yell. He'd quickly packed his stuff and spent the last few minutes strumming his guitar. He lightly sat down his guitar and walked out, closing the door behind him. Buddy was still in his room, but the music had stopped, and Rachel was quickly hurrying down the stairs. The young girl's laughter made Blaine smile. He walked down the stairs to see Ryan and Rachel both setting the table.

Blaine awkwardly stood alone for a while, before Kurt noticed him. "Oh, Blaine! Be a dear and help me set this on the table?"

Blaine smiled and helped Kurt out, setting things out for everyone. Kurt smiled at him thankfully and then sighed, "I wish Buddy would help me some times."

Blaine frowned, "Is he always like that?"

Ryan glanced over when he finished setting the table, "A loner? Kind of. It's sad, seeing a kid his age all broken like that."

Rachel was always setting down and making a bib out of the napkin. Ryan grinned out her and took a seat next to her. Kurt took one next to Ryan and nodded, "It really is."

Kurt's mood changed, seemingly, "Buddy! Get down here!"

Blaine quickly took a seat next to Kurt when he heard a door slam upstairs. "God! What are you, my mom?"

Buddy was glaring at the floor when he shuffled down stairs. Kurt frowned, "Please try and be nice?"

Buddy didn't say anything as he sat down and started piling food onto his plate, a scowl placed on his features. Blaine looked at Kurt as he sighed. Ryan started helping Rachel put food on her plate, cutting up the roast. Kurt met Blaine's gaze and smiled, "Dig in. It's just a simple roast with roasted green beans. Nothing fancy."

Blaine smiled and followed Kurt's lead as he put a bit of meat and beans onto his plate. They ate in silence before Ryan spoke, "So, Rach, how was your day?"

Rachel bounced, "It was fun! I got to go hang out with Tina and everything!"

Ryan smiled, "Did you?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Tina?" Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt giggled.

"Her best friend."

Blaine nodded. Ryan then turned his attention to Buddy. "And how was your day?"

Buddy's jaw seemed to tighten. "Good, I guess."

"You guess?"

The teen shrugged and went back to eating. This is awkward, Blaine thought. It was unusual, but gosh was he starving, so he helped himself. Kurt giggled as Blaine got thirds, "You really were hungry."

Blaine blushed. "I haven't eaten a full meal in years."

Ryan smiled sympathetically, "Well that'll change."

Sounds like a deal. Free food? I could stay here a while. Blaine smiled dreamy. Rachel then stood up, "Done!"

Kurt laughed and stood as well, taking his daughter's plate. Buddy simply got up and walked off, so Kurt took his plate too. Ryan picked up his own plate, as well as Kurt's. Kurt smiled, "Go ahead and keep on eating, Blaine. I'll come back out in a minute and we can talk. It's Ryan's turn to wash the dishes anyways."

Ryan made a face when Kurt wasn't looking, causing Blaine to grin slightly. The couple walked off for a second. Finally, Kurt walked back out and sat at the table.

The rest of the night, Blaine and Kurt talked. Kurt learned about Blaine's past, some of it anyways, and Blaine learned a bit about Kurt. Ryan came out and picked up Blaine's plate to finish the dishes at the time that Blaine started yawning. Kurt tilted his head in the most adorable way. "You go rest. We can talk tomorrow."

"You guys need to go shopping tomorrow!" Ryan called from the kitchen. Blaine nodded and stood. Kurt did the same. "Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

And with that Blaine left to his new room. He actually liked this place.

* * *

**A/N: So I uploaded this like a second ago, then removed it imediatly because I totally forgot to look this over. And add an AN. My brain some days...**

**Oh! Also, I have a major procrastination problem... It needs medical attention. Hope you guys enjoy this rushed chapter! I pretty much just needed to set the scene for the next chapter. *Evil grin* We're going...shopping!**

** ~Love you guys, Toxic**

**PS: I'm listening to Daveday's "Olive You" at the moment... just thought you should know...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"_And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had was broken. So don't tell me you can't forgive me, because nobody's perfect." –Jessie J_

"Don't you think it's a bit much?"

Kurt grinned. "Nonsense! You live with us now; you deserve to dress as fashionable as we do."

Ryan snorted, "He thinks he's a fashionista."

Kurt gasped dramatically, causing Blaine to glance at the couple walking behind him. "I am a fashionista, dear. Deal with it."

They were walking through a store, Rachel running ahead when she spotted a puppy. Blaine smiled as the little girl skipped back over to where they were. Kurt ooed and awed at the different clothes surrounding him. "Ooh! Blaine!"

I turned to face Kurt who held up a deep red cardigan. "This would look perfect on you!"

I blinked and looked at Ryan. Ryan was wearing plain jeans and a black V-neck that clung to him. _He makes it so unfair…._ It was clear Kurt didn't dress him though, seeing as Kurt looked like someone out of an eye catching magazine. Kurt didn't wait for Blaine to reply, as he folded the cardigan and put it in the basket Ryan was carrying. Ryan made a face and Kurt playfully slapped his husband. It made Blaine feel a weird queasy feeling. He turned away.

Rachel gasped, causing the adults to look over. She held up a dress, black with red polka dots and was collared. Kurt made a face but said, "Uh, that's adorable honey. But…let's not get it now. We'll come back."

Rachel pouted, "But daddy!"

Kurt sent Ryan a look. Ryan snickered, "C'mon, Kurt. Just get her the dress."

Kurt sighed, "Alright."

Rachel cheered and put it in the basket. Blaine laughed as Kurt glared at him. Kurt huffed, "You guys are impossible.

Blaine smiled as Kurt spotted something and took his hand, dragging him to the item. They didn't notice Ryan's gaze curiously sweeping over the way Blaine's smile brightened or how Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. They also didn't realize that Rachel noticed the same exact thing.

* * *

Blaine groaned as he shifted a bag in his hands. "This was completely unnecessary!"

Kurt laughed, but it was cut short by his own huffing. "Well I didn't think I'd find this much stuff."

Ryan moaned exaggeratedly as a bag fell, causing him to stumble. Kurt gasped at his husband as Ryan whispered, "Go on without me." He added a cough for affect.

Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt giggled, "Get up here, silly."

Ryan made a face, "But the bags are too heavy!"

Rachel, who had skipped ahead with the lone bag containing her dress laughed. "Let me hold a bag, papa."

Ryan grinned. "You'd do that for me?"

The little girl nodded and Ryan handed Rachel a small bag. Rachel giggled and started walking.

"Hey, Mr. Hummel!"

Kurt turned at the sound of the girl's voice. Blaine stopped and blinked. The girl in front of him was stunningly gorgeous. Kurt smiled, "Ah, hello Quinn. How are you today?"

Quinn wore a light blue sweater that hung off one shoulder and jean shorts. _Casual, I guess._

"I'm good. I was actually just about to go over to see Buddy."

Kurt sighed happily. "Great! Could you be a dear and help us with these bags?"

Quinn nodded, "Sure."

They exchanged a few bags until Ryan, Quinn, Blaine, and Kurt were each carrying three bags, Rachel carrying two. Quinn looked over at Blaine as they started walking. "Oh, I'm sorry, so you're staying with them now?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. I'm Blaine."

Quinn smiled brightly. "I'm Quinn." She flipped a piece of short blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'm Buddy's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

The rest of the walk to the house was like that, short small talk. Once they entered the home, Ryan instructed everyone to place the bags in the family room until Blaine could take them upstairs.

"Buddy, Quinn's here!"

The door upstairs squeaked as it opened. Buddy's footsteps seemed a bit fast as he hopped down the stairs. _Wow, he doesn't even dress up for his girlfriend,_ Blaine thought as he looked at Buddy's jeans with a huge hole in the knee and hoody that he always seemed to wear. But then Blaine looked at Buddy's face. His scowl was a bit deeper than normal, and his blue eyes seemed a bit darker. "We need to talk." Buddy growled and dragged Quinn outside, the door slamming roughly behind him.

Blaine sent Kurt a look. Ryan looked hesitant as he started walking to the door, but stopped a few feet away. Kurt sighed. "I wonder what happened."

Ryan shrugged, "Teen drama."

Rachel rushed upstairs. Blaine started grabbing bags and hauling them upstairs. He was confused. That was the word. The family he was with seemed so dysfunctional. Yet he felt welcomed into the family of complete misfits.

* * *

**A/N: Yello, guys! I just needed to put this in here. A bit confusing probably, but oh well. I re-read the first chapter of this...how did I spell Westerville wrong? And I think I called Kurt a girl at one point... Yup. I clearly didn't edit that one. Oh well, you live and you learn I guess. Oh, and I'm writing another story! But I'll probably end up posting it once it's fully finished. I might put up a preview like I did for this one? I don't know. Reviews?**

** Love you guys (still)**

** ~Toxic**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"_Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick, but make it last. So I can see how badly it will hurt me, when I say goodbye." –Demi Lovato "Catch Me"_

Blaine sat there, in the dark room at about 6 am. He was warm, that's what woke him. He was so used to getting chilled by the winds that his cheap motel room couldn't keep out. Also, it was quit. No drunk gibberish or sounds of people having sex. Blaine played with his thumbs and thought out the family. There was sweet, little Rachel. She was very enthusiastic, he'd give her that, and also thoughtful. She knew he was in trouble when she saw him sitting there, on that bench in the park and playing songs. She knew a lot more than the normal six year old.

Then there was Buddy. Corrupted? Possible. Or perhaps it was just he was one of those stubborn teens that hated to listen. Impossible, he was on the streets. It was probably just instinct, right? Blaine knew Buddy was probably just putting on a façade, just because he was so used to doing that. Buddy was probably a great kid, under all of the snappy attitude and odd late night exits. Yes, Blaine had heard Buddy's room gently snap open and closed about two hours ago. He could be in the kitchen, or maybe just outside, thinking. That's what Blaine felt like doing. Thinking.

Ryan. What was there to say? He was a great guy with great looks and a fantastic job. He had a wonderful daughter. Mr. Perfect. Kurt. He was…wow. Sweet, open, yet a bit snappy. Still, he looked like an utter angel and maybe that's why Blaine longed to reach out and hold his hand while walking, just because he could. He longed for his lips to be Ryan's when he and Kurt kissed. But Blaine couldn't do anything. He was just a bystander of a couple's love.

But Kurt's so much more. He's….what's the word? Blaine shifted to lay back down and close his eyes as he pulled the covers over his body. He let his imagination come up with different scenes involving he and Kurt. How their first kiss would end up. How they would go to London and get a picture taken by Big Ben. All the photos Rachel would post on her walls as she grew older. It was amazing, the thought of he and Kurt together.

Yet, it was so irrational. Blaine tossed to his side and opened his eyes to look at a blank wall. Kurt was taken, and in love with Ryan. Blaine had no chance. Who would want to be involved with a homeless man? Ex-homeless man?

Blaine tossed again and buried his face in his arm, finally finding a comfortable position. He gently hugged a pillow tighter to him. As he inhaled, Kurt's scent filled his senses.

Kurt was so imperfectly perfect that the sun shined in his eyes in such a way every day, that only a blind man would be unable to stop and stare at the perfection in front of them. That was what he was. That and so much more.

* * *

"Where were you last night?"

Blaine took out the juice and poured a glass as Buddy's head shot up. His eyes were bloodshot and his voice was raspy as he asked, "What makes you think I wasn't asleep?"

Blaine sighed and put the juice up, turning to face the boy who was sitting in baggy basketball shorts and a plain white shirt. "I heard your door close. I assumed"

"Look, what I do is none of your business. What makes you think you can just walk into this house and suddenly act like a third father to me? You're not my parent, so leave me the fuck alone." Buddy growled and let his forehead hit the table.

Silence filled the kitchen. Blaine wasn't fazed though, he sipped his juice and smiled. "Just know, I've been in your position before. A bit older, but I was on the streets too. Just…think of me as a friend. Not a house guest, not a father, not even a best friend if you'd prefer. Just a friend. Here to help."

And with another corny smile Blaine walked off. He could see Buddy look up and grasp the skull tattoo that sat on his wrist with the numbers 8/23/2015 written under it. Blaine didn't see the single tear threaten to fall from Buddy's face. In fact, Blaine didn't even hear Buddy mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: SO, ME NEED REVIEWS TO FIGURE OUT WHICH OF MY STORIES TO POST NEXT! Sorry, caps is so unattractive... Anyways, I have an apocalyptic story, a medieval story, and another future fic that I will post one of, if you tell me which one to post. Yeah. I'll probably end up choosing if you guys don't, but at least you can't say I didn't give you the chance to chose! So ha! Oh, and sorry this is late (and short). I had stuff to do today... I pretty much just got to my house and typed this up. I'm going to fail a lot of things tomorrow...**

** Still love you guys.**

** ~Toxic**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"_Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul, and sings the tunes without the words, and never stops at all." –Emily Dickinson_

"I went to the cemetery."

Blaine blinked and looked towards the door. Buddy stood there, glaring holes at the floor.

"Wh-"

"Two nights ago. I left. To the cemetery. It's none of your business, but I just thought I should…assure you that I'm not murdering kittens."

Blaine would've smiled, or possibly chuckled, but Buddy's cold voice and even more harsh eyes were keeping the older man quiet. Buddy turned on his heel and left. Within seconds, Blaine heard Buddy's door slam closed and Rachel scream at him to be quiet from across the hall. Why did that boy have to be so confusing?

* * *

Blaine sat in the living area that evening with Kurt while Ryan was downstairs in his study. Kurt gently braided Rachel's hair and hummed.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and brought up the topic that was stirring in his mind like crazy. "So you sing?"

Kurt looked up and smiled, "I used to."

He went back to braiding and continued. "I sometimes sing with Ryan. They were just lullabies when Rachel was a baby. Sometimes I sing the music he writes, just to double check it. I'm pretty much just a stay-at-home husband and Ryan does all of the work. Producing songs, and stuff."

Blaine nodded and smiled as Rachel started giggling at something on the television. "I sung too, but I guess you already knew that."

Kurt nodded and tied finished the braid. "Ah, yes. I remember your whole Dalton story. I never really told you about my backstory though, did I?"

Blaine couldn't recall.

"Well, my mother died when I was younger, so I was raised by my father, whom apparently knew I was gay since I asked for a pair of heels."

Blaine smiled a bit. "You asked for heels?"

Kurt giggled, "I thought they looked nice!"

Blaine laughed. "Wow, Kurt. Oh, and sorry for your loss…"

Kurt shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal… Anyways, I went to MiKinley high. I thought it'd be nice to try out for the school glee club, so I did…"

Kurt told Blaine all about the New Directions, the bullying, the specific bully that tortured Kurt to no end.

Blaine smiled. "So, Mercedes was your best friend?"

"Is. She's actually planning on coming up to New York in a few days."

Blaine tilted his head. "Does that mean I get to meet her?"

Kurt nodded. "Her. And Santana. And Brittany. Maybe I can talk Sugar into bringing Artie with her."

Blaine made a face. "You know a lot of people."

"We kept in touch."

Blaine's mood fell. Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Nick, Jeff…. Where were they? Why didn't they keep in touch? Because you were homeless, stupid! But I still miss them….

Kurt noticed Blaine's mood change as he lifted Rachel into his lap. "What about you? And your friends?"

Blaine shrugged. "We fell apart I guess."

He remembered his best friends. He wished he could tell them all about the events that happened within the past week. Suddenly, a phone was placed in Blaine's hand. Blaine looked up at Kurt as Kurt smiled. "Well, get put back together. Better time now than any. The phonebook's on the counter in the kitchen."

Blaine smiled and thanks and darted up, nervously ready to get in touch with his friends again.

* * *

"_Hello, this is Jeff."_

"Jeff?"

"…_.."_

"Are you there?"

"…_.Blaine?"_

"Hey…"

"_Oh my god…it's really you. I thought you… woah! This is just….weird."_

"Yeah, uh, I have a lot to tell you."

"_Hold on, let me put this on speaker phone, Nick's here with me. You can….you can tell us both."_

"Yeah. Okay. Well….where can I start…."

* * *

**A/N: Yo, what's up party people! So, I wrote this last week, which is good since school's trying to kill my very being, so yeah****! In other news: I'm probably going to start posting a new story! Just random days though, not really on a schedule. Look for that in a few weeks! (Yup, it's not getting posted any time soon.)**

** ~Toxic**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

"_Don't let nobody tell you that your life is over, feel every color that you are. Into the rush now, you don't have to know how. Do it all before you try." –Aly and AJ_

Two down, four to go. Blaine tossed the phone around in his hand after he hang up. The conversation was still fresh in his mind.

"_Oh my god, Blaine. We're so sorry."_

"_It's fine Jeff."_

"_But it's not. Look, Nick and I'll send some money."_

"_I have a home now, Jeff."_

"_Well, think of this as some extra help."_

_Silence._

"_Can we….would it be okay if you gave us the place's address? You know, maybe we could come and see you?"_

"_Yeah, of course. Please. It's been…forever."_

Blaine smiled. Kurt walked into the kitchen, Rachel in his arms with her eyes closed. Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile. "You look happy."

"I am happy." Blaine whispered and looked down at Rachel, who cuddled into Kurt a bit more. "I just reconnected with two of my best friends. It's…amazing."

Kurt grinned. "Hold on, let me put this kid to bed, then we can talk."

Blaine nodded as Kurt walked. Wow, he's so sweet…. Stop it, Blaine! He has a husband, for crying out loud!

Blaine shook his head and decided to look for Wesley in the phone book. Sadly, Wes wasn't there, but David and Trent were. That was good enough. Kurt walked back in and shuffled to the fridge, getting out a can of diet coke. "So, how was it?"

He offered another can to Blaine. Blaine took the can from Kurt with a smile. "It was, great. We talked, I told them everything."

Kurt took a sip from his drink. "And?"

Blaine shrugged. "They want to send me money and maybe come visit."

"Oh Blaine! That's wonderful!"

Blaine ran a hand through his hair with a goofy grin. "Yeah. I can't wait to see them."

Kurt shifted. "I can meet them too, right? I mean, I know they're your friends, but since you're part of the family…I just want to meet the people who were in your life before my family and I were."

Blaine gulped and nodded. "Of course. I'm sure they'll love you all."

Kurt sniffed. "Even Buddy?"

Blaine nodded, "Even Buddy. What's wrong with him anyways? I don't mean that in an offensice way, I just mean…why is he so harsh?"

Kurt immediately stiffened. "I…I'd rather him tell you. When he's comfortable around you, I'm pretty sure he'll tell you. I dunno. I just don't want to tell you about his personal life. Let's just…" Kurt sighed before continuing, "Buddy's been through a lot. He doesn't trust people any more. He doesn't even trust me and Ryan yet. We've tried, he's just difficult to get to."

Kurt looked over at the clock and shook his head. "I should get to sleep, Blaine. We can talk later."

Blaine nodded dumbly, "Oh, alright. I'll, uh, talk to you tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and scurried off to his room. Blaine sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. He suddenly heard footsteps coming up from Ryan's study. The older man glanced at Blaine before smiling slightly and going up to his room with Kurt. Blaine barely acknowledged the man, chewing on his thumbnail instead of nodding back and lost in his thoughts as Ryan left.

* * *

**A/N: So I was a week off. Still. At least I got it up. I'm also watching Glee. Any thoughts on Kurt and his new love interest? I actually kind of like it. Even though I also wined like a little girl with Kurt and Blaine broke up. Eh. The only thing that really messes with me is the whole Blaine-Sam thing. Does every gay guy have to like Sam? And Ryder's kind of just there now. Same with Joe. But yeah...Wow. Oh. I also didn't proofread this...**

** ~Toxic**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

"'_Cause in the end, they'll judge me anyway, so whatever." –Kid Cudi_

Blaine woke up the next morning to a light knock on his door. He blinked himself awake and crawled out of his bed, slipping a large T-shirt over his undershirt. He opened the door and smiled at little Rachel, dressed for school. "Good morning, Blaine!"

Blaine ruffled the girl's hair lightly. "Hey there, kiddo. Going to school?"

Rachel nodded.

"Well have fun."

Rachel giggled, "I will."

Rachel walked off down the hall, Blaine smiling as she left. There was suddenly a thud of a door closing. He looked the opposite way to see Buddy, his face covered by the shadow created by hood of his jacket, walking slowly.

"Buddy! Hurry up!" Ryan's voice called.

Buddy picked up a bit of speed, but not a lot. As he passed Blaine, he sent him a glance. Not an evil glance. This glance was filled with sorrow and hate, but not directed towards Blaine. Blaine blinked. "Have fun at school, Bud."

Buddy didn't acknowledge that he heard Blaine. He simply walked down the stairs. And minutes later, the front door closed.

* * *

Blaine finally walked down to the kitchen and smiled at Kurt, who was reading a novel. Kurt glanced up and grinned. "Good morning, sleepy head."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's seven thirty. No human in their right mind gets up this early to just read."

Kurt laughed and closed his book, folding down a corner to mark his place. "I have work at nine. This is just making sure that I'm actually awake before then. Plus, it's pretty outside at this time of the day."

Kurt stood and continued. "The sun's rising, the birds are chirping, and New York is already in motion. Then again, it always is. This is the city that never sleeps. But that's not the point. The point is, it's beautiful outside right now, ya know."

Blaine smiled as Kurt opened the window and glanced out. The sun was rising beautifully above the barely cloud-filled sky. Birds chirped in the tree outside. Kurt glanced at Blaine.

"See what I mean?"

Blaine nodded. "It is nice out."

Kurt grinned and grabbed his coat from the chair he was sitting in at the dining room table, minutes before. "C'mon."

Blaine blinked, "Wait, where are we going."

"For a walk. Go put on some actual clothes and let's get moving."

Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt shooed him up the stairs to get dressed.

* * *

Kurt smiled as he and Blaine walked side-by-side. Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt's smile. It was a smile that lit up his face and made his eyes turn the bluest of blues. And he was happy. They walked in silence. Every now and again, Kurt would point something out, but they mostly walked in silence. They enjoyed each other's company as well as the scenery in front of them. About twenty minutes into the walk, they stopped for coffee.

As they sat down at a booth, paper coffee cups in hand, Kurt smiled. "This is nice. I really do enjoy having you around, Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "I like being around. The streets never looked this beautiful when I was basically living on them."

Kurt sat his cup down. "What was it like?"

"Living on the streets?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine sat down his coffee cup and scratched the stubble on his chin. "It was… scary. You didn't have any security. Anything could happen. And all I wanted was to stay out of trouble, to try and earn some money. Maybe get a job. Follow my dreams. But, you know, living on the streets was basically telling me to realizing that my dreams can't all come true."

Kurt nodded again and looked out the window before checking his watch. "I know that feeling. Of not having any security. Of trying your best to stay out of trouble and just become invisible for a little while."

Blaine blinked and picked up his coffee. "What do you mean?"

Blaine sipped his coffee lightly and Kurt shook his head. "I'll tell you at another time. Not right now. Right now, we should head back. I need to make sure I have enough time to get to work."

Blaine nodded and the pair got up and headed out, back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: It's not much, but it's something. I need to get back on track with this. So…hi. Long time no see, eh? I've posted a new story and would really like you guys to check it out. I promise I'll be writing a lot more this summer. So just keep looking out for new chapters of this, Separated by a Piece of Heart, and Under the Bright Blue Endless Sky. **

**~Toxic**


End file.
